SMT
What is the SMT? The SMT (Social Media Team) is an Official team on WA dedicated to running the WA social media accounts. It was founded on February 25th, 2017. The SMT was originally created to help the WA leadership team by deceasing their duties so they can spend more time on Amino than on its social media accounts. The SMT has three separate teams that work on different social media accounts. The Red Team is in charge of the WA Twitter and Tumblr, the Blue Team does Facebook and Instagram, and the Yellow Team does Wikia. What They Do The SMT’s job is to post top quality content to preserve on WA’s official social media accounts. By doing this, we inspire and entertain Warriors lovers. It may even influence some to come and join the WA community! Red Team The Red Team of the SMT is in charge of the WA official Twitter and Tumblr. Each member has to post 4 art pieces to either of these accounts every week as their quota. They always ask permission first! Leader- Koi Deputy- Raven Blue Team The Blue Team of the SMT runs the WA official Facebook and Instagram. Just like the Red Team, the Blue Team has to post 4 art pieces to either of the accounts every week. Again, they always ask permission first! Leader- Creeky Deputy- Rickrock Art Yellow Team Finally, the Yellow Team of the SMT runs this Wiki! The WA Wiki. Their job is to preserve history on the wiki. They have a different way of doing assignments. They have two specialties, Writing and Visual. Each specialty has a different job. The Writers write the pages for this wiki, and the Visuals make heading, add art, and lots of other things to make the wiki look aesthetically pleasing. Warriors can only chose to do a specialty post every 2 biweeklies (4 weeks). This is so other members of the team have a chance to put something on the wiki. Leader- Leafyheart Deputy- Tanz Medicine Cat- SMT Notice SMT Notice Hello! I am user, a rank of the Social Media Team. I would like to ask for your permission to post this work of yours on our official media account! if yes please reply, if no - just ignore this notice! I'll of course give credit and link back to you! If you have a media account you'd like me to tag, tell me and I'll make sure to include it! Thank you! For more information about SMT, tap this link! http://aminoapps.com/p/ka1fw5 username, SMT rank, color Team. This is the notice used by SMT warriors to ask permission to put someone's art or OC on one of the many social media accounts. If the user says yes, then the SMT warrior is allowed to put the art or OC on the social media account. If they user says no, or simply doesn't reply to the comment, then the SMT warrior is not allowed to put the art or OC on social media. If the user asked for their content to be taken down, then it MUST be taken down. Links https://mobile.twitter.com/WAminoOfficial https://warriorcatsamino.tumblr.com/ https://m.facebook.com/WAminoOfficial/?ref=page_internal&mt_nav=0 https://www.instagram.com/warriorsaminoofficial/ Category:Clans